


Paleozoic, Mesozoic, Cenozoic

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Fantasy, Heart and Soul, Hope, Internal Monologue, Love, Metaphors, POV, Philosophy, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, analogies, faith - Freeform, lyrics, poem, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mass compilation of my poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Ever since I was about eleven or around twelve years old. I have been writing poetry. It was always a way for me to vent, like it is for most people, a therapeutic way of dealing. Some things I could never express to family. Not even to my own friends because they couldn't understand. A way for me to express my soul creatively and almost like a secret code of words. Unless you can truly sympathize with the emotions presented. You probably would never be able to read between the lines. Examine what is really there.

This doesn't mean you can't enjoy what is written. Take it for some nifty little phrases. Quote a part of it because you romanticized a line or a few of them. That in itself is flattering.

I know a lot of people don't even really read poetry anymore. It seems to be becoming outdated and a bit of niche art.

Someday hopefully soon, poetry will see some sort of revival. Maybe you hipsters should jump on that bandwagon. ;)

Thank you to those who have stuck by me and to those who are a part of my readership. 

You all are super awesome and you make everything I write worthwhile.

<3


	2. Chapter 2

We come from the land  
The land of frost  
Of mountains high  
The valleys of heroes  
The lakes below  
We toil and work  
The waves and the dirt  
Of thrones built towering  
And cities lost among the blood  
We are the truth and the honor  
From the heaven of stars  
We are the sons and the daughters  
Breathing under the shroud  
Of the past and of the proud  
They are the future  
They are the now  
To spiritual concentration  
We bow


	3. Chapter 3

You're my suicidal love.  
My heartbreaker.  
My friend.  
Even if my breath ends on a high note.  
I will forever be tied to you by a long bow.  
The first to go, the second will follow.  
Do not let this call to arms ever ring hollow.  
You are my arrow, my long bow, my shot to the collar.  
My suicidal lover.  
My heartbreaker.  
My friend.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a monster in my closet  
It is in the company of skeletons  
A buried hatchet is in my head  
Adding character to the knife in my back  
I speak all the time with my mouth sewn shut  
I cross my T's and dot my I's  
Easy with broken fingers  
I lie wide asleep at night  
And go about my day  
Thinking restless thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

Time has consumed me  
Treacherous unknown  
A place of solitude for me  
In a hundred years deep  
Thorns of the past  
Make a great monarchy rule  
Somewhere in here  
I need to use wisdom   
As a tool  
Don't let the sky fool you  
It will come falling down  
That is a fact  
For you loved me  
Used me  
Now I know  
The secret of betrayal


	6. Chapter 6

Do you know that you love me?  
Or am I a player's game?  
A chess piece  
In your little black book  
You make more moves  
When you flip the pages


	7. Chapter 7

In the corner of silken thread  
Spider web  
She lies on black satin sheets  
Of bloodlust stains  
Rings of futilities  
Laiden her fingers  
She sobs  
The passing of victims  
In entanglement in her spun well web  
In stone gardens they rest  
Lovers of the red lipped woman  
They will never forget  
Tasting her ivory skin  
Lonely now  
The Black Widow waits  
For a next course  
To court  
And to take


	8. Chapter 8

Her dread excites her  
Moves her  
And frees her  
From sickness  
And from woe  
Her laugh crumbles time  
Giving you lesser  
Than what man had before


	9. Chapter 9

Blood coursing veins  
Flowing under pale  
Ivory flesh  
Take a little knife  
Make a little river bend  
When you slash it around the wrist  
Then with a little cry  
Like thunder from the sky  
Down comes crimson rain  
From a black  
Bruised sky  
It flows into cracks  
Of a white  
Now stained  
Wide tiled floor  
Forming fresh rivers  
That was once vital  
Under human flesh  
But it is no more


	10. Chapter 10

A name with mocked horror  
Twistedness  
And shock  
In the still windowpane  
Of death  
She knocks  
Don't question her motive  
The answer is clear  
"You can't have any joy, without first claiming fear."


	11. Chapter 11

Home sweet home  
In death's cold arms  
Surrenderingly I lay   
Hopes crushed hopes  
In cold dark night  
I wait  
Loneliness  
Sweet serenity  
Of crimson rain  
I dream  
O'passion  
Comforting pain  
On clouded wings  
I fly  
Taking a knife to night  
Slitting open wounds  
In the morbid sky  
Bruised, black, and soft  
It pours a crimson rain  
Across infidel landscapes  
And somewhere to my point  
Of tortured death


	12. Chapter 12

I wish all this pain were water  
So I could swim right through  
Maybe if it were water  
I could drown your memory  
The day it has no ending  
Cause it just keeps getting harder  
There is blame to find  
In the light of your smile  
The night it has a calling force  
That will pull upon your heart  
When you open your eyes to the blindness  
You'll find love or heartache  
Sleeping on the other side of your bed


	13. Chapter 13

Don't make me feel like a fool  
Just because you wanna be cool  
Where you're enveloped in betrayal  
Deceit  
Grief  
Don't come looking for me  
To lick your wounds  
"Best Friend"  
I am tired of your bold face lies  
After the dance is done  
The music has stopped  
When the party is over  
Your head is still spinning  
And you are last week's news  
Who are you going to turn to  
Because I am tired of playing along  
You say you're my 'best friend'  
But why the hell is this knife  
In my back


	14. Chapter 14

Life is full of odds  
We need friends to even things out  
I have always been your friend  
Always by your side  
When I ask of loyalness  
I have always been denied  
There are highs  
There are lows  
You wound up at the very bottom  
You messed around with the boundaries  
Of our friendship  
You want to know why I ignore you  
It is not that I want to be unkind  
It is the pain I have to deal with  
Carry around inside  
It hurts me even more  
To see you everyday  
Without me hanging around anymore  
Your unfaithfulness  
Dishonesty  
Make me want to cry  
It is such a shame  
That we have ended up on this path of destruction  
What are you going to do  
You have a new life  
Everything you have ever wanted to have  
It is only good  
It is only fair  
To leave your best friend  
Behind right


	15. Chapter 15

So much for forever  
So much for what friendship can make  
So much that hatred can break  
So much for hope and what it can do  
So much for love and so much for you


	16. Chapter 16

You only want to look at the outside  
Of pretty things  
Not what the inside   
Is made of  
In your head  
The ocean is  
So big  
So deep  
Like in real life  
When you go to jump in  
Are you going to hit  
The shallow end  
Or swim


	17. Chapter 17

Look no more for reflection seek  
You've found it here galore  
A pool of bloodshed from demon's hail  
Under an ivory moon and crimson fell

Black as night  
Holy as dusk  
Gleaming like browned rust

Screams echo from this enchanted lake  
In pleasureful nightmares  
There is no wake

I have swam  
Grasped by the ankle  
The weight of the world tries to drag me down to life  
When all I want is mournful death

Till I am no longer found  
The mind betrays the decaying flesh of humanity  
Along with it's infidels

Until I am no longer left  
Not even for misery's beloved keep

Buried under crimson waves  
Of nightmares fled  
In a brackish hell

In the drowning pool  
Of o'demon hail


	18. Chapter 18

Bitter sweet tasting is your willful kiss of death  
My beloved you and I are among the living

But our souls belong to the darkness   
And that of the crypt

We drink from a cup of blissful sin  
A cup of poisoned wine

Embracing are our arms of loneliness  
After lust we'll go our separate ways

Till then we'll drink our poisoned wine  
And make our home in a dusty crypt


	19. Chapter 19

Fire!   
Fire...  
In the still of night!

Burning!  
Burning...  
Very bright!

She waits   
She calls  
Temptress of a flaming obsession

Beckons to the blacksmith  
In all men's hearts

Maiden of fire  
Her flesh scorches  
It burns!

Her eyes embers   
Of a steaming coal

She is a lioness  
Hear her fiery roar!

Feed her appetite  
She craves your aggression

So this maiden of flames  
Can melt it into  
Willful  
Unstoppable passion

It will not die!

Her candle's wick flickers   
For all of eternity  
Or bursts with ferocious  
Scorching light

When a new victim is near!


	20. Chapter 20

Life  
Love  
Lust  
Greed

Everything that makes the world what it is  
An equilibrium to ignorant fools  
The world can't stop the seeds  
That have already been sown

Mankind can only prevent  
He doesn't want to pay the already cost

Life given to all those  
Who take up any space on earth   
Has its laws

What comes around  
Goes around  
With the earth's rotation

Love is the sacrifice of the soul  
Giving what's needed in return  
For vital hope  
Strength  
And support

Greed  
The need for more  
Than what man  
Has had before

Lust  
The need to feel wanted  
Need for passion  
To feel a person's flesh  
Keep it from starving with cravings  
The need to reproduce  
And recreate the human race

Hate  
It follows with the tide of Greed  
Growing and falling with it  
Breathing as one

I leave the rest  
To be imagined  
By you


	21. Chapter 21

Who is that standing there?  
A lonely knight without a love; crying a hero's tears?  
He fears the ghosts of the past and longs to hear that enchanted angel's voice.

He is my dark angel.  
My crazy boy.

I was just a girl; a child in woman's clothing.  
Together the outlaws of love we were living.  
Trying to find a place in this world.

But why is he crying?  
Does he not remember?  
Does he not long for my touch?

Hush little baby, don't say a word.  
Stop those flow of tears under this forgotten sky.  
For you are not helpless to control these emotions.

To you, I don't exist anymore.  
I am but an illusion of love.

But fear not my dream.  
Even though death has taken me from you.  
We will see each other again.

Because I'll be there in the after life.  
Waiting for you.  
With my arms held wide open.


	22. Chapter 22

Another fork in the road  
My vision is blurred  
Half a sight  
Mostly obscured and dead

Burnt  
Crackling infestation  
With unholiness

While under vicious  
Dark gray  
Dangerous clouds  
I wait  
And feel nothing

The rain will pour  
That is a fact  
Creeping sadly  
Maybe madly  
Is the pace of life

Too often up against this dangerous foe  
Feeling less than I did once more  
Dying before time and nature

Procures the end of this poem  
Or is it now  
A story

Short perhaps  
Shaded  
And never easy to tell

Letting go  
To be alone  
I never know  
When I start out on this road


	23. Chapter 23

Shadowed moon  
Shaded lies  
Crimson wings  
Flight in darkness  
Dawn erase  
Hide the sun  
From my face  
Death in keep  
As will be told  
Stop the ache  
In which it burns  
Hold the air  
Yield the soul  
Freeze the frost  
What is given  
Is the cost  
Cut it down  
Which was the cross


	24. Chapter 24

Embroidered dragon on my black heart  
Which was tattered and torn apart   
Hold together in the night  
And delay the ever waking light  
So I may dream  
Of nightmare's plight


	25. Chapter 25

Glitter  
Glitter  
Crimson jewels  
Laying here in a solemn stain-glassed pool  
Foreboding emotions  
Which were due to erase  
Release  
And cease  
The ever mourning ache


	26. Chapter 26

I lay here  
Crypt unlaced  
Embroidered scars  
On slits of dying faith  
Cut the cord of wrath  
From human coil   
And laugh  
At unserveying toil  
To shock and mourn  
From pain to stake  
To lie here  
In sure disgrace  
Would be worth it  
To see horror  
Wrapped upon your face


	27. Chapter 27

If tears are used as medicine  
Why don't they heal the morbidual heart  
The heart in pain of darkness  
The flicker of hope has died

Yet when the tears have flowed down  
Pale  
Ivory flesh  
Down flesh cut wounds of trial

When in doubt of  
A former Christ  
The death bowed Savior  
In a death bowed Faith

Why don't these tears heal?!

Hark!

Though I maybe rendered to darkness  
And eternal suffering  
These iced cheeks from tears of doubtfulness

In disbelief  
That tears heal


	28. Chapter 28

The sea is a wicked wonder  
Inviting unsuspecting souls  
With her beauty and promise  
She beckons to those who would challenge her  
And plunder her depths  
Beware  
Reap not great the harvest  
Lest she seek her revenge  
She is at one  
Fascinating and deadly  
Retrieving men's hearts  
From her mystical grasp  
A practice in futility  
Yet I shall return  
But not from the sea


End file.
